djinnifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kościany poker
Kategoria:Dodatki Na pewno spotkaliście się z problemem stawek w kościanym pokerze. Każdy NPC w naszych modułach, jeśli ma opcje grania w kości, gra na stawkach 10-60-110. My np. chcemy zrobić żebraka, który będzie sobie pogrywał w karczmie na stawki 2-4-6, bogaty kupiec grywał sobie na stawkach 10-20-30, a także by np. żebrak grał jak nowicjusz, zaś kupiec jak zawodowiec. Jak to zrobić, pytacie? Wszystkiego o stawkach i innych przydatnych opcjach dowiecie się w tym dziale! # Najpierw musimy wypakować archiwa BIF programem Unbif lub Bifrip. # Gdy już wypakowaliśmy bify lub je mamy, w Wiedźmin/Data mamy taki folder _mg_poker00 # Uruchamiamy edytor D'jinni i wczytujemy nasz moduł. # Z View/Utility Windows wybieramy Resources Explorer (tak jak na poniższym rysunku) thumb|300px|center|Kliknij na rysunek, aby powiększyć # Gdy już mamy okienko Resources Explorer szukamy folderu _mg_poker00, w którym na pewno będzie plik mg_poker.2da - to właśnie on ustala stawki w pokerze i różne przydatne opcje, ale na razie dodajemy go do modułu, jak na poniższym rysunku. |thumb|300px|center|Kliknij na rysunek, aby powiększyć # Skoro mamy już ten plik możemy przejść do edycji dialogu, otwieramy plik dialogowy z gościem z którym będziemy grać w kości. # Teraz klikamy w węzeł "Zagrajmy w pokera!" i otwieramy okienko Properties. # W okienku properties, jak na rysunku poniżej, mamy różne opcje - nas w tej chwili obchodzi tylko jedna, OpponentTag. thumb|300px|center|Kliknij na rysunek, aby powiększyć # Wpisujemy tu byle co, byle byśmy zapamiętali co to jest, może być nazwa postaci, nick, cokolwiek byle byśmy zapamiętali. Ja wpisałem yarpen (Uwaga! Duże i małe litery są rozróżniane!!!) # Możemy już zamknąć nasz dialog, zapisujemy i możemy przejść do edycji naszego pliku .2da mg_poker. # Tak jak na rysunku klikamy plik i przechodzimy do edycji. thumb|300px|center Okienko powinno wyglądać tak: thumb|300px|center|Kliknij na rysunek, aby powiększyć Aby móc edytować ten skrypt trzeba kliknąć prawym klawiszem myszy gdziekolwiek i wybrać opcje Fix/Unfix. Najpierw musimy dodać kolejną pustą komorę, używamy opcji Add Row. thumb|300px|center|Kliknij na rysunek, aby powiększyć Teraz wyjaśnię znaczenie opcji i je uzupełnię. left - to oznacza identyfikator postaci, z jaką odegramy partyjkę pokerka. Wpisujemy tutaj to co wpisaliśmy w dialogu, w OponnentTag, w moim przypadku będzie to yarpen. thumb|300px|center|Kliknij na rysunek, aby powiększyć Grafika:Min.jpg - jest to najmniejsza stawka, na jaką będzie grał mój Yarpen, ja tu wstawiłem Grafika:Minpool.jpg, wy ile chcecie. Grafika:Max.jpg- tutaj najlepiej wpisać liczbę 3 razy większą od liczby w Minpool. Ja tu wpiszę Grafika:Maxpool.jpg, dzięki czemu mój NPC będzie grał na stawkach 4-8-12. Możemy już zapisać mg_poker.2da i moduł, NPC będzie grał z nami na takich stawkach, jeśli tylko zrobiliśmy wszystko od A-Z. Zaprezentuję jeszcze inne ciekawe opcje: # Pierwszą dodatkową opcją jest Reserved Money.Grafika:Reservedmoney.jpg. Znaczy to coś w stylu, że przeciwnik po grze dostanie dodatkowe pieniądze, jeśli coś tu wpiszemy. Jeśli wpiszemy zero, NPC będzie miał tylko tyle pieniędzy, ile daliśmy w szablonie (choć nie jestem w 100% pewny) - ja wpisałem Grafika:Reserved.jpg # Dalej mamy rubryczkę Grafika:AI.jpg - oznacza to poziom zaawansowania przeciwnika. Pamiętacie zapewne Oda, Harena i Mikula z 1 Aktu? Są nowicjuszami, a więc najmniejszą kastą w pokerze, dalej są zawodowcy i szulerzy. Można tu wpisać tylko trzy liczby: 2 - oznacza nowicjusza, np. Haren Brogg, 1 - oznacza zawodowca, np. Talar, 0 - oznacza najlepszego gracza, który może nieźle nas oskubać(tzw. Szulera) Wpisujecie tu zależnie od gracza - ja chcę, by Yarpen był nowicjuszem, więc wpisuję Grafika:Ailevel.jpg # Dalej jest rubryka Grafika:Ro.jpg - oznacza ona CAŁKOWITĄ liczbę rund. Jeśli wpisalibyśmy tutaj 3, będziemy grali 2 lub 3 rundy, w zależności czy gracz czy Yarpen wygrają dwie rundy pod rząd, czy każdy wygra po jednej. Analogicznie wpisujemy tutaj Grafika:Rounds.jpg chyba, że chcemy więcej rund. # Następnie zobaczymy komorę o nazwie Grafika:Risk.jpg - oznacza ona stopień ryzyka (w moim przypadku) Yarpena. Nie odkryłem jeszcze, jak to działa (czy większe ryzyko jest gdy liczba jest większa czy mniejsza). Wszystkie NPC mają umiarkowane ryzyko (0.5), więc i my wpiszmy Grafika:Ryzyko.jpg. Zachęcam do eksperymentów liczbowych! # Ostatnią nieznaczącą rubryczką jest Comment - wpisujemy tu jakiś komentarz lub po prostu prawym klawiszem myszy wybieramy ****. To chyba wszystko. Teraz już zapisujemy moduł i wchodzimy w grę, aby zobaczyć jak to działa. A oto screen jaki powinniście uzyskać, gdy zrobiliście wszystko DOKŁADNIE jak w poradniku. thumb|600px|center|Kliknij na rysunek, aby powiększyć